Five Nights At Lucas's
by Camperor
Summary: When Lucas gets a job as a security guard worker Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, things go strange, and Lucas must survive the horrors that are beneath the place he works.
1. A Lovely Day

**AN: The Lucas in this story is going to based off his personality in Mother 3, as well as the personality in "moving foward" which is a ask blog in tumblr. Lucas will have some difficulty spots and not going to be like these stupid AU's from other Mother 3 stories in and DeviantART.**

**This entire story will be based off of a horror game called "Five Nights at Freddys". I hope you guys enjoy.  
**

* * *

Lucas was just plain down.

Already, his mother and his brother was killed and couldn't expect anything else. It has already been two weeks since porky failed to take over the world and Lucas just ended up living in his fathers home. It was dark outside and Lucas was just waiting for his dad Flint to get back from Lighter.

Lucas himself, was just rested on the couch and looked at the ceiling. Of course, Lucas was finally broked because he had give all of his money to his dad because of a budget crisis he was having. Flint had thank his son for it and Lucas has no job; not even a goddamn weak one at the bazzarr. What did he have to do to deserve this? He had no clue.

Five minutes pass, Flint arrived and opened the front door of his home after his support with Lighter. He lightly smiled as he sawed his son Lucas, while Lucas stood up and sat at the couch hoping for a good time with his dad.

"Hey dad," Lucas greeted, "How was Lighter?"

"Alright," he said. He went to his bed and sat on it, "he had an issue with his furnace and I had to come and fix it. That's all I did."

"How's Fuel?" Lucas asked. That question made Flint sigh.

"He's alright," he told. He put his hand on his chin and looked kinda down, "He also helped me with the work."

Their talk was barely bright. Most of it is just silence and not much else. Lucas started to get worried and thought find some questions to brighten him up, but none so far.

Lucas signed and felt kind broke. "Hey dad," The blonde haired boy asked his father. Flint looked up, "I would like some money."

"Sorry Lucas," his dad told him, "It looks like you are going to have to get money on your own."

Lucas looked sort of down, but agreed. "Very well, dad."

As night went on, Lucas and Flint were asleep. Lucas did his best to avoid those terrible nightmares about his mother and his brother. All what Lucas wants was to close his eyes and just rest. Not anymore, would he want to waste his fathers time by asking him to sleep together on this horrid time. Lucas just threw that thought away and went on with his sleep.

* * *

It was a cool morning, Lucas got to the village square with his sweater on. Already, Lucas had a lot of things he had to do. Should he visit his girlfriend Nana? Should he visit with his friends, Kumatora and Duster? Should he waste his time with the townspeople? Should he go and buy stuff at the Fun Bazaar? Or visit his mother and brothers grave...

Lucas threw all of those thoughts away and proceded to look for a job for himself. He needed money and fast. Otherwise, Lucas will be broke for good. He looked through stores and a lot of places, but still no luck. He realized that almost has a job that looked were all taken except him and Lucas signed, until he sawed Fuel heading straight towards him, yelling out, "Lucas!", at him and stopped to huff.

"Hey Lucas!" Fuel greeted as he was already done with panting for one second, "I have this news bulletin about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza that is opening in Tazmily!"

"Woah Fuel," Lucas warned, "What do you mean by Freddy Fazbear Pizza?"

"It some sort of restraunt that opened recently." Fuel said. he gave Lucas the paper and Lucas started reading, "I just thought I would show it to you to maybe see how cool it would be!"

Lucas was really not intrested to this recently opened pizza restraunt, until he sawed something that caught his attention.

_Freddy Fazbear Pizza_

_Family Pizzeria looking for a security guard to work the nightshift. 12 am to 6 am._

_Monitor the cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters._

_Not responsible for injury/disembendment._

_$120 a week. To apply: 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR or just simply talk to Freddy himself!_

And of course, Lucas blew his mind up. As Lucas looked up, he sawed that Fuel has left to see his father. Lucas had some thoughts about this job. _Can he take it?_ It was the only job for him as all other jobs were all taken. So Lucas signed and agreed to himself. He went to Freddy Fazbears Pizza which is at the very west side of the village. As he arrived at the very entrance of Cerulean Beach, he sawed the Pizzaria. Of course, this Pizzeria took away sone land to make it fit and it barely looked like crap from start.

_(This is not going to be good...)_

Lucas gulped and went inside the Pizzeria.

"Hiya! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" A snout middle aged man boomed at Lucas, upon entering the restaurant.

"Uh, hey." Lucas greeted him, looking around the large Pizzeria. Rows upon rows of tables filled the room, each mostly bearing scars from the previous birthday party to pass through. On the other side of the room stood what Lucas assumed was the Main attraction, the stage. It hosted members of an animatronic band. A duck, rabbit, and bear.

The owner put down his half eaten pizza and approached Lucas, "The name's Freddy, what can I do for ya?"

"I am here for the ad you put out." Lucas explained, pulling out The Tazmily Times classifieds,"you're looking for someone to work as the security guard?"

"Hmm..." Freddy began to think. His mind just popped up and spoke,"Very well, you're hired!"

"Thanks!" Lucas nodded. Freddy lead the teenager to the stage.

"This here's is what most people around the village want," He explained, gesturing at the animatronics, "Here is Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and last but not least, Freddy Fazbear!"

"So are these the only ones?" Lucas asked.

"We got one more right over here in Pirate Cove." He replied, leading Lucas to the next room. The door opened into a large island-themed room. Plastic Palm Trees and wooden benches surrounded another stage."

"And this here is Foxy." Freddy pointed at large animatronic fox with a hook for a hand and an eye patch. Lucas looked very straight at his hook.

"It looks real." Lucas said.

"Yeah he's an ugly fucker, huh?" Freddy laughed. Lucas did not even mind that joke, instead he continued to talk to Freddy.

"Listen." Lucas asked,"Is there anything I should know before I start this job tomorrow night?"

"Well..." the owner felt silent,"Yeah."

* * *

Lucas went all the way to his home after the meeting and as he got in, he sawed his father Flint look up at him upon reading his newspaper. He gave Lucas not so good look. It was getting kinda late right now.

"Where have you been, boy." Flint asked. Lucas spoke up,"I was at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and just got a job as security guard for tomorrow night at 12 am to 6 am." Flint was surprised. He put down his paper and stood up from the couch.

"A security guard?" Flint questioned,"At your age?"

"I don't know, dad." Lucas explained,"I just got the job because it was the only one I could have."

Flint began to think about this. This was way to late for Lucas since this job will mostly take away his bedtime, he placed his hand on his chin and started thinking.

Flint placed his hand down and spoke,"Alright, I will allow you take this job, Lucas." He said,"But I must warn you, being a security is a large risk for you and you know it."

Lucas followed his dad's warning carefully. "Do not expect me to be concerned a lot because I will always that my Lucas is okay no matter what happens."

"Got it, dad." Lucas said politely.

"Goodnight, son"

Flint and Lucas wore their PJ's respectively and both of them went to bed. Lucas can't make of this job, but large amounts excitement was already in him and Lucas couldn't wait to take job.

_I hope..._

* * *

**AN: This is my first chapter. I hope you enjoy. Second Chapter coming soon, so in case if you enjoyed this story, leave a PM or Review. It really helps! :)**


	2. First Night

**AN: Once again, there may be some errors, but it dosen't matter much. For me, Lucas will work in the Pizzeria and discover the dangers of it. Then again, he will have some difficulty spots in this story.**

**Also, Delay's will happen. Besides, studying law is stressful to me and I need to think through my careers. Homework is ALSO an issue to me! I just need to think through on how I should do it correctly. Either way, I think I may release one chapter every weekend.**

**That's all I can say. I just hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Tomorrow morning, Lucas has eaten his breakfast and went outside. His father Flint just went to the Bazaar to do some shopping. In front of Lucas's home laid a badge that said _'security'_ on it. Lucas picked it up and placed it on his upper-right of his shirt. Of course, Lucas had no clue why he was not given a security guard uniform, but he dosen't care about.

Boney was asleep in his dog house; Lucas did do his best not wake him because it may be disturbing for the courageous dog. Lucas walked all the way to his home straight to the village square. Lucas did hear news that Dr. Andonauts has finished cleaning the Cimera lab one time. It still dosen't matter to Lucas.

Meanwhile, at Duster's place. He was cleaning the dishes for his father. Already, his father was gone and Duster allowed Kumatora to stay at his place. Kumatora was siting in the couch, relaxing, and playing with amount of PSI while drinking some juice. Duster came to the living room and started talking to Kuma.

"Hey Kumatora." Duster asked,"I heard news that Lucas just received a job."

Kuma didn't even notice Duster. "Oh really?" she told. Still drinking some grape juice,"Where?"

"Well." Duster said, while taking a deep breath,"He got a job at _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_."

Kumatora just spat out her grape juice straight to the floor. She jumped and started asking a question in a panic. "Pardon? Where is this job that he is taking!?"

"Freddy Fazbear's Pi-." Duster tried to say, before being cut off by Kumatora.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Kumatora yelled. She began to put two hands on her hair and started ruffling it,"HOW IS LUCAS THAT GODDAMN STUPID!?"

"Now Kumatora." Duster nervously explained,"This is Lucas's only job! All the others were taken!"

"At that place!?" Kumatora complained. "_Please, _I can't even imagine how awful that place looks like and they are hiring Lucas!?"

Duster just couldn't explain anything. Kumatora then started to pace back and forth. Kumatora started talking about the awful things she sawed when stepping foot in the Pizzeria.

"What can I explain?" She told herself,"That awful _pizza_, that awful _smell_, that awful _yelling_, and those awful _animatron-_."

She couldn't explain more. "Just how can Lucas be so stupid!?" She angirly said to Duster.

"Well, Kumatora." Duster spoke,"Lucas has just got a job as a Security Guard at night and-." It was cut off by Kumatora again.

"A security guard!?" Kumatora surprisingly questioned. "At his age!?"

"Well, typically." Duster explained,"He is going to be working there at 12am to 6am. But that's all I know!"

"So." Kumatora asked. She had frown to her face,"Lucas will just waste his ass there for six hours. How great of him."

"Don't be so mad, Kuma." Duster said,"What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

It was eleven at night, Lucas has arrived at the front of the Pizzeria with the keys. Lucas eventually unlocks the front of the Pizzeria's door and went straight inside. Lucas knew that he will be alright. I mean, it is a pizzeria and Lucas was going to work things out. When Lucas got inside the pizzeria, he closed the doors right behind him.

Lucas took a deep breath and arrived at the office. It was already twelve in the morning and lucas sat in the office chair. In front of him was a poster with the three stage animatronics with a reading that says 'CELEBRATE', an operating fan on the right of his desk, child drawings on wall, a skull cupcake, a desk with two drawers on the left, a black and white tile floor, a beatbox which is under the right side of the desk, a web which is also under the right side of the desk, one light bulb functioning on the top of Lucas, lots of TV's which are mostly found on the right of his desk while the others where on the left of his desk, a skull candle cupcake which is on one of the monitors on Lucas's desk, a wrapper and a soda cup which is sort of on the left of his desk, and last but not least was a Camera Tablet which is on the desk and scans the cameras for the entire restraunt.

On either side of Lucas are large windows, which let's him see out from The Office, as well as the two doors that stay open, and can only be closed by pushing the corresponding button. Outside of the doors are hallways which lead to the rest of the restraunt, and contain some electrical things, as well as small papers littering the walls. Nearest of Lucas are two panels, one on each side, both of which have two buttons mounted on them. The top button closes and opens the doors and the lower buttons power on the corresponding lights to allow anyone to see directly outside The Office.

_(This is where I work!?)_

Lucas sat calmly on the office chair and started thinking. He took note of that Camera Tablet on the desk and Lucas picked it up. The Camera Tablet activated and Lucas was at CAM 1A. Where it was at the backstage at which the animatronics sit.

It was really boring to the boy, he looked through all of the cameras throughout the pizzeria and still nothing.

Suddenly, something strange had happened. The monitor lost signal for five seconds and booted back up again. Lucas widened his eyes as Bonnie The Bunny was missing from the backstage. Lucas started seaching throughout the monitor, only to find Bonnie in the Dining Area in CAM 1B.

_(D-Did one of them just move!?)_

Lucas looked frightened. Then, Lucas looked around the Pizzeria again, and when he looked back at the Dining Area; Bonnie was gone. Lucas shaked his left and right, thinking he was seeing things, until he sawed Bonnie at the Backstage in CAM 5.

Lucas stared at the animatronic bunny for a moment, already he wants to know what is going on, until the Monitor suddenly lost signal again and went back up again. This time, Bonnie was in the West Hall in CAM 2A, and when Lucas looked back at the Backstage of CAM 1A, Chica The Chicken was already gone.

Lucas still didn't know what he was thinking, and it was already two in the morning. Lucas looked through the entire Pizzeria and found Chica in the Dining hall, the same area where he found Bonnie The Bunny moving.

_(Oh no... Now what is happening!?)_

Lucas looked kind worried, he still needed to stay in the office. Suddenly, when Lucas looks at West Hall Corner, he notices that Bonnie was gone and nowhere to be found in the Pizzeria. He scratched his head, until he pressed the Light button which is on the left door and sawed Bonnie staring at the teenager.

Lucas paniced, he quickly closed the west door and sat in his chair in relief. It was now four in the morning and two hours remained for him. Lucas looked in the monitor and sawed that Chica was in the East Hall Corner in CAM 4B.

Although, Chica was not near the office; she was staring at Lucas with and odd gaze. It shaked Lucas for minute, before coming back to his senses. Time went by, and Lucas had to do what was neccesary for him. Keep an eye out for any suspicous activity.

When Bonnie was back at the Dining hall, Lucas opned the left door and proceded to look at Chica The Chicken, and she was still at the East Hall Corner. Right now, Lucas remained calm; maybe he could be seeing things. But, it still doesn't matter to him.

All of a sudden, flashing hallucinations of "IT'S ME!" came in his head, a flashing eyeless Bonnie, a human-eyed Freddy Fazbear, a creepy image of his mother who is eyeless Hinawa, and another creepy image of his twin brother who is also eyeless. Lucas suddenly felt shock in his body upon seeing these hallucinations.

_(Was that Mom and C-Claus!?)_

Lucas was doing his best not to tear up. This was creepy and Lucas had one hour left on his shift. Chica was nowhere to be found in the monitor, so was Bonnie. Lucas pressed the light button's on both doors and sawed the two animatronics staring at him. Lucas quickly closed both of the doors in which he remained safe in the Office.

_(W-What is going on!?)_

Lucas waited, and waited, and waited, until it was finally six in the morning. A strong amount of relief gave enough to run out of the office and see the animatronics in the backstage.

Lucas thought for a moment on why the animatronics moved in the first place. Still, he couldn't find an answer and pulled himself together. He noticed the villagers that he knew of were in the restraunt, and Lucas attempted to walk to the entrance, in hope that the villagers never notice that he actually worked here as a security guard.

Unfortunately, Lucas bumped into his girlfriend Nana, who was just visiting the place. She was surprised to see black spots under his eyes as if he didn't get enough sleep last night.

"Lucas?" Nana asked,"What happened? Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"No it is not that, Nana." Lucas said,"I just worked here as a Security Guard for six hours."

"A security guard?" Nana asked. She had a confused look,"At your age?"

And so Lucas just left pizzeria, straight at home in the morning after answering all of Nana's questions. Lucas took whatever it takes for him to survive his second night at the pizzeria. But seeing his mother and brother in his hallucinations there confused him? Why were they there in his head?

Lucas needs to find out about this mystery, _for good..._

* * *

**AN: Once again, I'm lazy. All I can think now is schoolwork. But I guess I have to keep delaying until I have enough strenght to write the next chapter of this story.  
**

**So yeah, I did do some changes to the rating. Just remember, that I have come up with some ideas for the third chapter and that I need to understand how Lucas can find the myster of his mother and brother in Pizzeria.**

**Anyway, Chapter 3 will be coming soon! :)**


	3. That is it

In the end, Lucas was killed by Foxy by the right door of Freddy Fazbear Pizza, during his third night shift.

That is all...

**...THE END...  
**

* * *

**AN: Sorry for a long hiatus. I was more focused on school work and law enforcement studies. So I typically can't write more stories because of all of this work I have.**

**Anyway, I can be available at sometimes during the weekdays. So you can still leave me a PM and Review for me. That would be great!**

**Thank you and have good Christmas! :)**


End file.
